LIP PLUMPER
by 7D
Summary: (Special Keyword) Sepertinya seorang Han Sanghyuk harus menyadarkan Lee Hongbin seberapa tangguhnya ia membuat bibir merah muda hyung manisnya membengkak dengan cara alami dan nikmat, gratis pula. HyukBin, Hyuk X Hongbin (VIXX), BXB. Happy Reading!


**Lip Plumper**

 **Hyuk X Hongbin (VIXX)**

 **(Oneshot), (Romance, Friendship, lilbit Humor, Slash! AU!), (T to M)**

 **.**

 **{Sepertinya seorang Han Sanghyuk harus menyadarkan Lee Hongbin seberapa tangguhnya ia membuat bibir merah muda hyung manisnya membengkak dengan cara alami dan nikmat, gratis pula.}**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

"Sanghyuk _nae namjaaaa_! Aku bawakan burger kesu-"

Hongbin mematung. Serasa dunia makin senyap dan waktu berhenti begitu saja.

Disana, Hyuk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur mereka. Kaos _body fit navy_ membungkus tubuh padat serta lengan yang menyajikan otot keras yang terlatih. Belum lagi tatapan santai namun mengintimidasi lelaki muda itu membuatnya tampak seperti _daddy_ muda yang _hot._

Jangan beritahu Hyuk kalau Hongbin sempat berpikiran yang iya-iya hanya karena tubuh raksasa pacarnya.

Sebuah kotak hitam seukuran telunjuk ada dalam genggaman tangan besar Hyuk. Mengguncangkan isinya disamping telinga untuk mengetahui seperti apa benda yang ada di dalam kemasan yang menurut Hyuk _norak_ dan baru kali ini ia lihat.

"Hy-hyuk, darimana kau dapat kotak itu?" gugup Hongbin sembari menunjuk sesuatu ditangan Hyuk.

Bergeming, Hyuk memasang wajah remeh dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Pandangannya ia arahkan untuk menilai kemasan berlogo bibir sewarna pink neon dibagian depan. Kemudian melihat deskripsi produk tersebut yang tertulis dibagian belakang.

"Dapatkan bibir merona, penuh dan seksi secara instan. Cocok untuk Anda pecinta bibir tebal menggoda hingga si Dia tergila-gila pada Anda, hmmm..." ucap Hyuk membacanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, seakan dirinya adalah _sales_ yang mempromosikan peralatan dapur di iklan komersil tengah malam.

Hongbin membawa tangannya untuk mengusap tengkuknya. Cengiran bodoh menunjukkan ia salah tingkah, ketahuan memiliki benda yang biasanya digunakan wanita agar bibir mereka seseksi Kylie Jener.

Hyuk melihat bagaimana malunya Hongbin masih didepan pintu kamar mereka. Ada rasa gemas sekaligus jengkel begitu tahu Hongbin membeli cairan berbentuk bening ini lewat _online shop_ dan akan memakainya untuk dirinya sendiri —Hyuk sudah membuka paket dan melihat pesan penjualnya.

"Kemarilah," ucap Hyuk melambaikan tangan, "aku mau bicara padamu, hyung."

Hongbin menurut dan membawa dirinya untuk duduk di kasur tepat dihadapan kekasihnya. Jari telunjuknya ia mainkan sembari mencuri-curi pandang. Menunggu lelaki yang lebih tinggi untuk membuka suara.

"Kau membeli ini untuk apa?" tanya Hyuk melemparkan benda itu ke paha Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya memandang benda dipangkunnya, kemudian menjawab, "Habis, waktu di Amerika kemarin kau bilang suka dengan bibir tebal seperti wanita di _Victoria Secret_ , 'kan? Jadi aku...aku beli saja itu. Lagipula kenapa kau yang ribut? Itu 'kan beli pakai uangku, Sanghyuk!" balas Hongbin di kalimat terakhir dengan suara sedikit melengking. Enggan terpojokkan sekaligus membela diri.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau tak harus membeli benda itu."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kau pikir aku mau operasi plastik hanya untuk menebalkan bibir?"

Seakan tertantang, Hyuk menggeser bokongnya untuk semakin dekat dengan sang kekasih. Kemudian merangkul bahu yang sedikit lebar dari miliknya, membawa lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya untuk mendekat.

"Kau mau tahu caranya, sayang?"ucap Hyuk sengaja merendahkan suaranya.

Melihat keterdiaman sang kekasih membawa Hyuk untuk melirik bibir merah muda Hongbin. Dan setan dalam diri Hyuk bersorak memprovokasi agar Hyuk segera melancarkan aksinya.

Hyuk secara mendadadak memasangkan bibirnya pada bibir Hongbin. Nafas Hongbin tercekat lalu reflek tangannya memegang bahu Hyuk. Menutup kedua matanya sambil memprediksi bahwa ciuman ini akan berlangsung lama.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

"Sebentar," Hyuk mengambil kotak di pangkuan Hongbin, mengeluarkan produk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah rupawan Hongbin.

Bingung tentu saja, untuk apa Hyuk melihatnya sementara tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik barang miliknya? Namun setelah mendengar suara plastik sobek dan sebuah aplikator muncul di hadapan, barulah Hongbin mengerti apa maksud Hyuk.

Hyuk memoleskan cairan bening _lip plumper_ pada bibir Hongbin. Meratakannya atas bawah tanpa menyuruh Hongbin mengatupkan bibirnya. Melihat cairan itu mengilap dan langsung meresap beberapa detik setelah Hyuk mengoleskannya.

" _Well, let's try it works or not..._ "

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Hongbin menahan nafas mendapatkan perlakuan tak biasa pacarnya. Merasakan suatu kecupan yang berubah menjadi hisapan keras dileher yang terasa sedikit _nyelekit_. Tubuhnya bergetar karena belum sepenuhnya menikmati perlakuan Hyuk. Biasanya adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu akan menciuminya hingga lemah, baru 'menyerang' yang lain.

Rasa sensitif dan berkedut Hongbin rasakan seiring berjalannya waktu pada kedua belah bibirnya. Tidak ia hiraukan bagaimana Hyuk sibuk menggigiti kulit selangkanya hingga berbekas, karena rasa aneh dibibirnya semakin kuat saja.

Menyadari Hongbin tidak mengeluarkan lenguhan seperti biasanya, Hyuk mendongak. Kemudian tersenyum puas yang bagi Hongbin tak lebih dari senyuman iblis brengsek.

" _That's works, baby,_ " entah kenapa Hyuk terlihat seksi mengucapkan kata itu, dari sudut pandang Hongbin. Satu jari besar mengusap bibir Hongbin, dan rasanya Hongbin ingin lebih, " _Can i...?_ "

Hongbin segera menangkup wajah Hyuk dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir sang dominan. Bibirnya yang sedang membengkak membuatnya menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap sentuhan, dan Hongbin baru tahu bahwa efeknya bisa lebih dari sekedar 'menggemukkan' bibir.

Tubuh sang submisif menimpa si dominan dan bergerak gelisah. Beberapa menit setelahnya, kedudukan berubah menjadi Hyuk yang menindih tubuh Hongbin dan membalas sama kasarnya dengan lelaki itu. Memainkan bibir pemuda itu hingga Hongbin melenguh pelan, terdengar seperti rengekan namun semakin memancing Hyuk untuk berbuat kasar.

Ada sedikit rasa getir dari bibir Hongbin sejauh yang ia rasakan. Dirinya tak khawatir bibirnya ikut membengkak karena cairan sialan itu. Yang penting ia puas, dan ia bisa lebih membengkakkan bibir Hongbin lagi.

"Hmmmmhhh, Sangh-haauummhh," ujar Hongbin terbata karena Hyuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hongbin.

Mengajak lidah yang lebih tua untuk saling membelit, tak peduli saling menelan liur yang sudah bercampur. Tangan Hongbin tidak bisa diam, terus menerus menggerayangi wajah Hyuk sesekali menjambak rambutnya. Dalam hati Hyuk menyeringai, berhasil membuat hyung dengan senyum cerah cerianya ini menjadi liar hanya karena rasa sensitif pada bibirnya. Lalu Hyuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hongbin, semakin menjadi mengulum dan menggigit bibir besar itu. Sebelum—

 _Bukk!_

"Setan, masih kecil sudah mau perkosa anak orang,"

Jung Taekwoon menyerang dengan sapu di tangan bak ksatria penyelamat.

 **OMAKE**

"Kau mau beli itu? Eeey...adikku sudah besar ternyata..."

Hongbin menoleh, melihat Jaehwan membawa semangkuk popcorn dan sekaleng soda. Matanya sedikit melirik layar tab Hongbin yang menampilkan laman _online shop_ make-up terkemuka. Terlanjur ketahuan, Hongbin memilih tak acuh terhadap godaan menjengkelkan Lee Jaehwan padanya.

"Memangnya ampuh, hyung?" tanya Hongbin tidak nyambung.

"Tentu saja..." balas Jaehwan asal seakan lupa ia menggoda anak itu barusan.

"Memangnya kau pernah coba?"

Betul juga, Jaehwan mana pernah coba produk-produk seperti itu. Tapi dari namanya saja sudah jelas 'kan kalau itu adalah produk pembengkak bibir?

"Ya coba saja," kata Jaehwan memasukkan beberapa popcorn ke mulutnya, "cepat pesan, sebelum Hyuk datang dan barang pesananmu ketahuan."

Hongbin mengiyakan kata Jaehwan dan segera _checkout_ , mengisi alamat dorm mereka kemudian membayar sejumlah uang melalui internet banking. Tidak sampai 10 menit, pesan baru muncul di akun personal _online shop_ miliknya.

"Yaaah, _sold out_ hyuung. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Hongbin dengan wajah merengut.

"Tunggu saja, mau bagaimana lagi," jawab Jaehwan.

"Tapi... janji ya hyung jangan bilang siapa-siapa? Cerita sama Wonshik juga tidak boleh!" seru Hongbin mengingatkan Jaehwan yang mulutnya _ember_.

"Iya iya ah," balas Jaehwan kembali menonton acara televisi yang menampilkan Wonshik dan Taekwoon sedang bernyanyi di suatu acara musik. Fokus ke Wonshik sih, Taekwoon tidak.

Meninggalkan Hongbin yang terkikik centil membayangkan bibirnya seseksi foto testimoni di internet.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alohaa! Apa kabar? Akhirnya, setelah beberapa minggu kena WB, ada ide lagi buat nyampah di akun ini. Kali ini dari pasangan yang jarang kena notice, HyukBin :*. Sebelumnya, makasih buat yang review di **MISS (sifa27, _guestwhoi'am, sinta lang)._** Rencananya bakalan bikin fic kompilasi dengan keyword yang sama tapi tema yang beda. Keywordnya apa? Cari tau sendiri ya 😏. Jadi masing2 OTP bakalan nongol setelah ini :). Selamat membaca, mind to review? :)


End file.
